Bolivar Trask - Comics
Bolivar Trask was an anthropologist, who saw the rise of mutants as a threat to Humanity. Bolivar was a father, his son Lawrence 'Larry' Trask, who ironically was revealed to be a mutant precognitive, Bolivar on realising this took steps to hide his genetic quirk by creating a device that 'cloaked' his genetic signature, hidden inside an Amulet that he placed around his son's neck, pledging him Never to remove it. Bolivar Also had a 'gifted' daughter, Tanya, whose ability was to travel through time, unfortunately, her control was sporadically erratic,and was lost on the temporal tides of the timestream. Tanya would be rescued by Rachel Summers in the distant future, and she became a part of the Askani under the alias Madame Sanctity. Tanya's travels through time would result in damage to Trask's property. This mysterious situation would only further cement his fearful attitude. Bolivar decided that Humanity must take a stand against the mutants and developed a robotic solution, guardians for Humanity, that He named the Sentinels. His son Larry was 'invisible', undetected by the Sentinels' scanning devices, due to the medallion Bolivar had given him. Bolivar published articles on the threat of Mutants. One of these articles showed an illustration of Mutant overlords keeping humans as slaves. This illustration would become a symbol for human/mutant relations and several years later Quentin Quire and his Omega Gang would base their appearance on this picture. Life Professor Charles Xavier invited Trask for a public debate on human/mutant relations at the downtown television studios. Xavier's arguments that mutants were just like humans and not evil did not convince Trask -who decides to unveil his creations to the world. Trask and his scientists, when building the Sentinels' cybernetic brain, had apparently created an adaptive, open-ended tactical/strategic A.I. Cybernetics and Robotics were not his field, and was horrified when his creations rebelled and turned Against Him, claiming that they were superior to Humans. The Sentinels left the studios with Trask, returning to their 'fortress' on the orders of his first creation, the Master Mold, who orders him to construct more Sentinels. Xavier having discovered the location of their base, with his X-Men set off to stop what trask had put into action. On arriving at the destination, the X-Men are forced into a defensive posture, after regrouping they attempt to gain entrance to the bastion, which is heavily fortified and Iceman and Beast are captured. Master Mold is intent on finding out the X-Men's secrets, and threatens Trask with the Annihilation of the nearest city and its inhabitants unless Trask lifts this information from Beast's subconscious using the Sentinel 'Psycho-Probe. During Beast's interragation, Trask discovers that the X-Men were Mutants whose primary intent was protecting Humanity and realised that he had been wrong. Grabbing the opportunity, Trask causes a chain reaction in Master Mold's power supply and heroically helps the X-Men defeat the Sentinels by sacrificing himself to destroy the Sentinel's base. Bolivar's death would not be the end of the Sentinels though; Bolivar's son, Larry, still unaware of his own mutant status, would follow in his father's footsteps and create new Sentinels to avenge his father. Many years later, Bolivar's nephew, Donald Trask III, would be duped by the villainess Cassandra Nova to gain control of a New type of Sentinel. The machines, now varying in size, would not harm Trask DNA. They obeyed Donald's orders (on recognition of his genetic code). However, once Nova had copied all of Donald's DNA, she disposes of him and takes over the robots. Recently, in X-Force, Bastion who has been reactivated by the Purifiers had resurrected Trask through use of a Technarch technology, to be part of a team of the world's foremost Mutant killers. It turned out that it was longtime X-men foe Selene that was behind these plans. Selene was eventually defeated by the combined powers of the X-men, X-Factor and the New Mutants, witch caused Bolivar and everyone to return to death. Notes Alex Summers and Fred Dukes were captured by one of the mutant-hunting robotic Sentinels and brought to the headquarters of his son, Larry Trask. Other faces of Bolivar Trask Age of Apocalypse - Bolivar Trask.jpg|'Age of Apocalypse' Comic (2011) House of M - Bolivar Trask|'Age of House of M' Comic (2011) Ultimate Universe - Bolivar Trask|'Ultimate Universe' Comic (2011) Category:X-Men Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Comic Character